1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved terminal box for a solar cell module and a solar cell module provided with said terminal box. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved, highly reliable terminal box for a solar cell module, said terminal box being capable of being readily handled and capable of being produced at a reasonable production cost, and a solar cell module provided with said terminal box.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed a number of solar cell modules comprising a solar cell (a photovoltaic element) sealed by a resin, a surface protective member which covers a front side (a light receiving side) of said solar cell, and a back side protective member which covers a back side of said solar cell.
Any of these solar cell modules is usually designed to have a pair of power-outputting portions each comprising a terminal-taking out box (this box will be hereinafter referred to as "terminal box"), where each terminal box is fixed to a predetermined position of the rear face of the solar cell module by means of an adhesive comprising silicone resin or epoxy resin, and an externally power outputting cable from each terminal box is extended to the outside. Each terminal box has such a terminal board structure that the power outputting cable is fixed to a terminal board provided in said terminal box together with one of pair of a internal lead wires extended from an electrode-taking out portion of the solar cell of the solar cell module, where the power outputting cable and the internal lead wire are electrically connected through the terminal board.
The fixation of the power outputting cable and the internal lead wire to the terminal board in this case is usually conducted by way of screwing, soldering, or riveting. Of these fixing means, screwing is frequently employed.
In the case of the terminal board structure in which the power outputting cable and the internal lead wire are together fixed to the terminal board by way of ordinary screwing means, the screwing means is based on a combination of a male screw and a means corresponding to a female screw, such as a press-in nut, built-in nut, or female screw-like portion prepared by way of tapping. However, this fixing manner is disadvantageous in that many parts are used, and many routines are required, resulting in making a product relatively costly. There is also a disadvantage in terms of the working efficiency such that due care should be made about torque and the like upon the thread fastening. In addition, the power outputting cable and the internal lead wire are independent single materials which eventually increase the number of parts required in order to fix these to the terminal board, and this situation complicates the fixing works to establish a desirable terminal board structure in the terminal box.
Hence, for the conventional terminal box, there are subjects to be improved in terms of the production cost and working efficiency.